Southern Love Story
by southernbelle22
Summary: Join Rogue on a discovery of new powers, deceit, adventure and finally the love she has been waiting on.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own X Men or any characters. Please read and review.

"Mon Dieu, she's beautiful," a velvet voice whispered through the air. Sitting surrounded by an increasing number of empty glasses, sat a stunningly beautiful young woman. She had the body of a goddess, curvy squeezed into an emerald green strapless dress with long pale legs which adorned matching strapping stilettos. Her curly auburn red tresses billowed far past her shoulders heightening her sex appeal.

Remy LeBeau knew women, and this this woman was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He had been studying her all night, and she sent every suitor away ego clearly broken. He hadn't gotten a glimpse of her face, but we sure she was as beautiful as he imagined.

"Mah gawd can a gal get a drink in peace!" Rogue grumbled taking hold of another drink. After absorbing Logan's persona, she found she had a very high tolerance level for alcohol…and a strong addiction also.

Sipping her champagne, her thoughts drifted to earlier today. Her emerald eyes dimmed in anger, in sorrow…..in desperation.

Rogue had just finished an intense Danger Room session with Logan and she finally had mastered her control. It took excruciating and painful four years, but she could do it. Her thoughts wandered to her long time boyfriend. Her boyfriend Bobby Drake had been there patiently waiting for her. Never pressuring her, never deserting her. Encouraging. Kind. Loyal. So she thought.

_"_Oh_ mah God Logan, Ah did it Ah can control it!" Rogue screamed tears streaming down her cheeks. She placed her hand on Logan's cheek, "Ah can touch Logan."_

_ Logan smiled happily at the girl he had considered to be like a daughter to him. He wrapped her in a tight hug, "I'm proud of you Stripes, I knew you could do it."_

_ Rogue hugged him tightly. "Thanks Logan, Ah couldn't hav' done it without y'….y' gave meh hope." She stood there in disbelief. No more layers of clothing, she could finally breathe, she could finally love, and she could finally live, truly live. _

_ "I knew it would be a matter time, not everyone has an easy time controlin' their mutation. Look at wonder boy and even Jean sometimes struggles," Logan explained. _

_ "Ah kno but not bein' able to feel the touch of someone you care about Logan is enough to drive anybody insane," Rogue stammered. "Its been six years…"_

_ "Yeah well kid," Logan stiffed, "Just don't go overboard okay kid. Think about what you do."_

_ Rogue knew he was talking about Bobby. She was a virgin and any man who had waited for six years for sexual contact was bound to have some sexual tension, and a lot. "Ah kno not to throw it away Logan, Ah worked hard for this."_

_ "Ahmma go tell Bobby," Rogue exclaimed, dashing from the training room.  
"Bobby, Bobby!" Rogue exclaimed rushing into her room._

_ What she saw was something, she'd never forget. Crying out in anguish, Rogue clasped her hands to her mouth in agony. Her boyfriend for four years was having sex in her bed with her roommate, no less._

_ "Y' bastard!" Rogue screamed. "Y' cheatin' lyin' son of a bitch!"_

_ Bobby jumped up swaddling himself in her sheets to cover his shameless naked body, "Rogue! It's not what you think!" _

_ Rogue snarled, "Then what is it? Your havin' sex in mah bed with mah roommate, who's suppose t' be mah friend." Rogue's green eyes dimmed with anger, she felt like she in the twilight zone._

_ Katherine Pyrde stood up and marched right over to Rogue, not bothering to cover her naked body. "Friend?" she laughed, "Bobby and I have been havin' sex for four years now, he just didn't know how to tell the untouchable freak." She stood there twirling her long chocolate ponytail around her finger, nastily. The girl was a master of deceit; Rogue and Kitty were practically inseparable. She had told the Valley girl all about her relationship with Bobby and how she wanted to be able to please him. Not knowing that she was the one keeping her man's sexual desires at bay. "I am tired of like sneaking around. Bobby you tell her and you tell her now."_

_ Rogue began to feel dizzy as her anger rose, and finally something snapped. She felt like something inside her had broken. She stepped forward and grabbed Kitty by her long chocolate ponytail. Rogue noticed the couple had even lit candles in the room. Yelping and squirming, that's when she borrowed Pyro's power of fire manipulation, sending Kitty screaming down the hall with her hair on fire._

_ Before she could turn to deal with Bobby, she felt her feet began to freeze. With a blink of eye, Rogue had pinned a naked Bobby to the wall using Jean's telekinetic powers. She watched as his icy blue eyes went from shock to fear. _

_ "Bad idea bub," Rogue snarled. She stared angrily at the blonde prep boy begging to be let down. She noticed his package was clearly not as adequate as he spoke of. She had dreams of how it might look like and she was clearly disappointed. Kitty could keep him, his package matched her brain; small…. _

_ "Rogue, Rogue!"_

_ Rogue didn't even bother to turn around; she knew it was Logan standing at the doorway. "Stripes, let Ice prick down. He doesn't deserve you, I've been telling you that for years," Logan said attempting to calm her. "Come on kid, calm down."_

_ "Child, he's not worth it. You do not want this on your conscience. Revenge can only bring more despair," Storm cried. _

_ Tears streamed down Rogue's cheeks, she cried, "Four years, he's been cheatin' on meh wit mah friend, she's suppose t' be mah best friend…."_

_ "Rogue you have real friends here. Logan, Ororo, Jean, Charles, and me," Scott called. "Rogue put him down that's an order!"_

_ "He said he loved meh," she sobbed. "He said it didn't matter that Ah couldn't touch…all lies…." _

_ Logan's heart went out to Rogue. There wasn't pain in the world that cuts deeper than betrayal or heartbreak. He was going to gut that Drake boy and feed him to Sabertooth._

_**Rogue, I know it must hurt to feel another betrayal in your short life. You will move on, I've seen your future it is bright. For now you must let go…**_

_ Heeding the Professor's words, Rogue dropped the boy, who gasped in relief. Before she could say another word, she disappeared behind a black puff of smoke filling the air with the smell of brimstone._

"When did the child learn to use her borrowed powers?" Storm asked.

"She gained control of her absorption powers today," Logan answered gruffly. "I guess everythin' else fell into place."

"Oh my Lord Kitty," Ororo gasped running to find the girl with her head on fire.

"The kid will be all right," Logan hollered behind her, "Deserves it anyway."

"Bobby get up you are suppose to be the leader in training and you do something as stupid as this," Scott lectured. "You could have been seriously hurt if we hadn't calmed Rogue down."

"How was I supposed to know she'd go all crazy on me?" Bobby explained clearly not showing any remorse for his actions. "Imagine if Jean couldn't pleasure you," he fired back.

"That's none of your," Scott barked.

"Drake cover your ice cubes and get your ass in the danger room," Logan snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Xmen. Thanks for the reads and reviews. Suggestions, advice and ideas welcome.

So here she was, miserable angry and drowning her life away in alcohol. She's didn't know she could control her powers she had previously absorbed. It was a surprise to Kitty and herself when he ponytail caught fire. A very lovely surprise. The task required a lot of concentration and energy, both of which she was severely drained of at the moment.

Gulping down her last drink, she headed to the dance floor and began grinding seductively to the beat. She tossed her auburn hair and let loose. She could finally enjoy herself without harming others and damn it she was. After dancing for awhile, she headed back to the bar to grab another drink.

Remy watched with interest as his fatal attraction hit the dance floor. Despite all the alcohol she had consumed, the girl was steady on her feet surprisingly. She danced seductively to the beat grabbing every man's attention. Remy nearly had a heart attack when she tossed her curly auburn mane. He noticed she had a pair of white strands that framed her face, quite abnormal…but he found it very intriguing.

He noticed her return to the bar that's when he decided to move. It was something about her that drew her to him. Any woman that could stir that in Remy LeBeau was worth chasing.

"Rogue."

Rogue's eyes widened as she heard her name called. She felt her heart sink and paranoia consume her. The voice did not sound like someone from the Institute and Rogue was her codename, not her birth name.

She turned around to see a two men probably around the same age as her staring at her. Both were rather tall, one with chocolate hair and eyes, the other lean with silver colored hair.

"You are to come with us," the chocolate haired boy said.

"Ah'm not looking f' trouble, leave meh alone," Rogue said cautiously. She had too many drinks to be able to defend herself. Scanning the building she looked for an exit. Why did they chose tonight to start trouble?

He smiled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the ground began to shake, causing the patrons to begin to run and scream.

"Ah'm not goin' anywhere," Rogue repeated. She began to panic. After all the alcohol she had consumed and the wear on her body, she wasn't sure she could even summon her absorption powers.

"Y' heard tha lady boys she ain't goin' no where," Remy said waltzing up behind her.

Rogue looked up to see the most handsome man she had ever seen. Shoulder length auburn locks similar to her own pulled back in a ponytail, chiseled features, goatee and eyes hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. He wore a black muscle shirt which hugged his muscular frame deliciously, a pair of denim jeans, black combat boots and a dark brown trench coat. Rogue noticed his thick Cajun accent and it reminded her of home.

Remy was excited to see the face that went the body. Pale heart shaped face, a light sprinkle of freckles across her nose, pouty lips and a pair of dazzling green eyes. "Bonjour chere," he spoke smiling, "But Ah tink we sav da introductions f' later."

"All right force it is," the silver haired boy smirked confidently. He raced faster than a blink of an eye and aimed a punch squarely into the man's face but with cat like grace he dodge it amazingly.

Rogue shrieked, "Swamp Rat!" The silver haired boy moved faster than a blink of an eye.

"I think you'd better worry about yourself little girl," the man snarled sending a fissure wave knocking Rogue off her feet, her head slamming into the bar, making her see stars. She stumbled clutching her head.

Screaming in agony, Rogue felt blood trickle down her head. She had never encountered such a mutation as this. How can she move around with him making it impossible to move? Before she could recover, she felt his hands clasp around her throat.

Struggling as his grip tightened around her throat, she aimed a well placed kick to the groin sending him toppling. She immediately ran into the crowd, a stupid attempt to blend in with the crowd. Her hair was a dead give away. She continued to run and made it outdoors, where humans were running and screaming in confusion. Apparently there was now a fire in the club, could her luck get any better.

"Miss, Miss are you okay?" a blond haired boy rushed up to her clasping her hands.

"Yea, yea Ah think so," Rogue answered. Before she could the boy shifted into the blue she devil herself, Mystique. Yellow cat like eyes stared into her green eyes.

"Long time no see Marie," she snickered delivering a head but to her head.

Staggering backwards she landed with a thud, as she kicked the legs from under her. Rogue looked up to see Mystique's piercing yellow eyes staring back at her. She raised her foot and sent it down directly on her foot, crushing her ankle.

Rogue howled in pain as her ankle was shattered. She wallowed back and fourth in pain. She couldn't run, she couldn't walk, she couldn't summon any of her powers, she was helpless.

Mystique pulled her to her feet by her auburn locks, Marie landed a feeble punch to Mystique only to have her arm twisted behind her back. Before she could realize she felt another bone break.

Suddenly the man earlier appeared and threw some well placed cards which exploded on impact, burning Mystique badly.

She felt herself being hauled onto his back and jarred badly as he ran quickly through the crowds. Rogue moaned in agony and hung on for dear life as he raced along.

"Mah Gawd chere f' such a tre belle face y' are sum trouble," Remy grunted racing forward. His mind was reeling with emotions. Remy knew he loved the ladies, but he never went through so much trouble for one. He didn't even know her name, he felt connected, drawn to her.

He turned into an empty alley and placed the girl on the ground. Remy pressed his body against hers to mask them into the darkness, as he watched the mutants race by. Enjoying the feel of her soft body, he prolonged the intimate contact. "Chere, dere gone."

Rogue pulled herself from the man's grasp and replied, "Thanks, f' savin' meh."

Remy smirked tracing her face with his hand, "Non problem chere. What's y' name?"

"Rogue," whispered staring into eyes which were uncovered. They were black on red, stunning and seductive. "Yr eyes they're beautiful."

The man paused and stiffened, "Yr tha first t' say dat chere."

"Da name is Remy LeBeau," he said bowing his head, "Let meh get y' home chere, where do y' stay?"

"Charles School for the Gifted."

"Remy dinks he knows where dat is."


End file.
